Kurihara Harry and the Prison School
by Devoted to Meiko
Summary: AU/ EWE. Harry, adoptive brother of Mari and Chiyo Kurihara, has done his time. He stood as Harry Potter in the country of his birth and earned his scars and role as Hero. Now, his adoptive father, the Chairman, wants his family together for one year. But when five boys decide to go peeping things get bad fast. Harry/Meiko
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Kurihara Harry groaned as he laid across the couch of the Underground Student Council with one leg thrown over the armrest. His raven hair, so much like his sisters, stood up in all directions as his green eyes stared lazily at said sister sitting behind her desk. She was sitting straight backed with her eyes narrowed at her computer screen and legs crossed.

He had spent the last seven years of his life attending the 'premier' school of magic in the United Kingdom under his birth name, Harry Potter. He had learned to use magic with a wand, fought monsters of unspeakable horror, and fought a war against dark wizards and the madman who had slain his birth parents, died and come back to life.

Nothing prepared him for the revelations dropped on him by the Kurihara sibling's father... The Chairman.

 _"Harry, with your recent acts of bravery in Eng... LAND," the mustachioed head of Hachimitsu Academy began, "I feel it is time for us to spend a year togeth...ER!"_

"Oi, Mari, I'm surprised you called me down here," Harry said as he laced his fingers behind his head. "Chiyo told me how hard you fought against allowing boys into the school, I didn't know you hated your little brother so much."

The girl's harsh eyes turned from her computer screen for a moment and softened somewhat at the sight of the laid back teen on the couch before hardening to glaciers once more as they turned to the screen. Before England had come calling for their savior the two had been quite close, but over the years, especially after Harry's fourth year, the middle brother of the family seemed to distance himself from his sisters.

Not that they didn't know what was going on. Their father could never keep a secret, if her knowledge of the old man's pornographic addiction was any clue, and he had talked almost endlessly about his warrior son fighting for the people. When he had mentioned Harry's death and the absurdity that brought him back to them from the grave, Mari had vowed to never allow her brother out of her sight again.

"I did not know you were coming back," she said as she gracefully moved her fingers to type on the keyboard in front of her. "For once father managed to keep a secret and you arrived a week late for school. I've- I've already had pamphlets released that none of the female students are to converse with the males."

"We aren't all like dad," Harry said sadly before sitting up on the couch. "I've had an invisibility cloak for years but never used it for filthy desires... no matter how much Ron might have begged."

"Your girlfriend's brother," Mari asked with a raised eyebrow. She knew Harry would never devolve to the practice of peeping on girls but to know he was so closely tied to a pervert was almost sickening.

"Ah, me and Ginny had to end our relationship at the end of my sixth year," the raven haired wizard said as he ran a hand through his hair. "It was too dangerous for her to be associated with the number one most wanted on Voldemort's hit list so I broke it off. By the time the war was done she had found solace in the arms of another."

"Longbottom," Mari asked with a sympathetic hitch to her voice.

"Pansy actually," he answered with a shrug. "Out of everyone who returned to Hogwarts last year, a Slytherin girl was the last person I imagined Gin-Gin would go for."

Mari sat rigid in her chair as her eyes grew slightly wide. That was not something she had expected to hear at all. Harry was always such a private person that even his love life was a closed book to his family. The fact that he had found love and lost it due to destiny was something she secretly and shamefully was thrilled by. While she didn't harbor any such fantasies for her adoptive sibling, she knew someone who had demanded to read every letter he sent them since he left to learn magic.

Speaking of letters, she had to admit herself heartbroken at his tear streaked letter confiding in the loss of his snowy owl, Hedwig, sent by a strange eagle owl. They were opposites in many ways, but their preferred avian pets showed how they were so similar. When his owl would fly with one of her crows she could almost recall the Yin Yang symbol soaring against the evenings twilight skies.

A buzz from her phone on the desk had the fortieth President of the Underground School Council turning away from her work to check her message.

Harry could instantly tell that something had happened to enrage his older sister by a month. Her eyes narrowed as she stood and slid the small rectangular smartphone into her plaid skirt pocket. She slid her tan jacket on over her white button up shirt and began to make her way around the desk, her black dress shoes nearly leaving prints in the carpet she was stomping so hard.

"Heh? Sis," Harry asked seeing his older sister's furious face. "Did something happen to one of your friends?"

She stopped at the question, glad that living in England and schooling in Scotland hadn't knocked all the manners she had spent years cramming into his head free. Still, even that did not stop her building rage as she reached into her pocket and held out her phone for her brother to see.

Taking the phone Harry's eyes zipped along the kanji before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath before standing. His dyed blue dragon-hide uniform jacket was sliding over his shoulders before he fully grasped what he was doing and gave the phone back to her. If you had asked him when he was younger if a text message from the adorable Meiko would send him into a towering rage, he would have laughed.

Now, he was pissed.

Unconsciously the wizard was rolling up his sleeves as he walked through the halls beside his sister, the uniform and weather being hotter than what he was used to in Scotland for that time of year. The act though showed the scars of physical and psychological battle. The circular scar of the basilisk's fang was set high on the inside of his right arm, the words 'I must not tell lies', forcefully carved into the back of his right hand, and the drawn scar of the cursed dagger on the night of the Dark Lord's resurrection across his left forearm.

He caught his sisters glance but shook his head. There were many things he hadn't bothered to write home about merely sending the cliff notes so that their father wouldn't drag him back. Poisonous snake bites, torture and his own worst experience did not belong written in letters or discussed when they had such a short amount of time together during the summer.

He had wanted Mari and Chiyo to remain as innocent as they could while his own was stripped from him layer by layer. It was his job as their brother to protect them from the true nightmares that lurked just beyond their sight.

A squeaking noise had both siblings looking down one of the halls to see a boy in a black rubber bodysuit sneaking out of the girl's showers and trying to slip out one of the side doors unnoticed. A mere nod passed between them before he continued the way they were originally heading, allowing his sister to take on the sneaking pervert.

Pushing open the main door to the school he was almost brought up short by the sea of over one thousand girls bearing baseball bats, torches, spiked clubs and pitchforks standing with their backs to him. Over their heads he could see four wooden stakes raised up with four boys tied by thick ropes, bound from neck to ankle, completely naked and terrified.

' _Those are the assholes who tried to peek at Chiyo_ ,' he thought darkly before taking his first steps into the crowd of enraged women.

A hush seemed to follow him as he moved through the crowd, girls turning to look at the commotion behind them backed out of his way as he made his way toward the front. A few called for his head as well but he ignored them as his eyes seemed to glow in the torches light, a sick Avada Kedavra green that seemed to want to prove that looks could in fact kill.

"Where is the other one," Shiraki Meiko demanded as she brandished her leather riding crop and whipped it across the long haired boy's wedding tackle eliciting a scream. "You will tell me if for nothing but the sake of your own crotch!"

Harry's eyes traveled up his sister's best friend and he had to admit the years were very kind to the grey haired girl. A set of high heel boots were strapped over impressively muscular legs, leading to a skirt so short he could just see the bottom of her ass cheeks hanging out. Her shirt and jacket were unbuttoned and pulled taught over a set of breasts he hadn't thought could get any bigger the last time he had seen them. Her cat's eye glasses and enraged brown eyes gave her the glare of an angry librarian when combined with her hair twisted up in its usual bun.

"The other one is-" the boy with nothing but a hood to hide his face began before the long haired boy covered his shout.

"There was no other one! We were working alone!"

"I doubt that," Harry said as he fully stepped into the torchlight, letting the orange glare of the flames reflect off his glasses and seem to blend with the otherworldly glow of his eyes.

"What the hell? Who are you," the glasses wearing boy asked from his place up on the stake. "You weren't assigned to our dorm! You weren't at orientation!"

"I just arrived tonight," he admitted with a glare. "It is such a shame my arrival is not met with a festive cake, but rather with sight of naked scum tied to logs."

"Big Brother!"

Harry turned to see the wide eyed and gleeful stare of his younger sister among the crowd. Many of the first years who surrounded her looked between the two in shock, taking in Chiyo's brown hair and eyes against his black and green colors.

"Bi-Bi-Bi-BIG BROTHER," the boy who seemed to become spokesman for the group questioned in horror as he took in the boy's scarred arms and hard face.

"Yeah, that was my little sister you perverts were peaking on," Harry said furiously. "For you four though, I don't believe such honorifics are necessary. You can just call me the Master of Death," he said clenching his thrusting his forefinger at the other boys.

"Ha-Ha-Ha-" a panting voice questioned and Harry turned to see Meiko standing with her crop held high as though frozen in place. A shadow seemed to loom over her body as sweat dripped from her bared skin to pool on the ground between her legs.

"Sorry I didn't announce my arrival, Vice President," the wizard said as he ran a hand through his hair. "I asked the Chairman to keep my coming a surprise."

A thud from nearby caused everyone to take their eyes away from the most recent student to spy the first year, Fujino Kiyoshi laying sprawled out at the feet of the President. His face was almost nothing more than a bruised mass of swollen flesh as blood poured from his puffy lips. His black rubber bodysuit matching the four found with the other delinquents on the roof.

* * *

"So, why isn't he with the other boys," Midorikawa Hana asked as she turned her head from the boy resting once more on the couch in the office of the Underground Security Council. "I thought we were going to be shutting up all the boys in their dorm in preparation for their sentencing tomorrow."

"He is not like the other boys," Meiko said as she stared at her blonde haired subordinate and second closest best friend in the world who sat beside her on the love-seat across from the boy. It was easier for her to pretend that the crow haired boy wasn't in the room yet still she felt the flood of perspiration traveling down her thighs at the thought of him.

The grey haired teen knew much of her best-friend's little brother's exploits in foreign lands thanks to her having eagerly read every word written in his quill written parchment letters delivered by owls. She had been just as elated as his victories as any member of his family and just as crushed by his hard times. However, she had found excuses not to see him after he had turned colder after his fourth year at the magic school though she had found out about the war he was to be apart of later.

She strived daily to reach the strength to one day help the boy in his battles only to learn of his attempts at romance while away. She had been overjoyed to hear of his failures at the Yule Ball and the following year on Valentine's Day onto to be devastated to learn of the Weasley girl in his sixth year. She had thrown herself into her regiment to show him that she was better than any witch and could crush any others after his heart with her superior strength.

"My little brother will not be joining the other boys," Mari stated from her seat at the head of the table. She was sitting as Harry had seen her earlier that evening, just as poised as their mother had taught them as she sipped the tea that Hana was passing around. "He was not involved in the actions taken tonight since he was here with me when we received Meiko's text."

"I understand," the blonde girl said as her eyes flickered between the President and her younger brother her hair just sliding over the tops of her shoulders. While their hair was unmistakably similar, she knew that Chiyo had brown eyes and the President blue, so how did the male sibling get green eyes? The poor eyesight was easy to understand since Chiyo was nearsighted and needed contacts. Maybe the boy's eyes were easily agitated?

"In fact, Harry will be signing this," the raven haired president said as she slid a manila folder across the table around which they all set.

Intrigued, Harry opened the folder to find one of his sisters contracts. The girl was anything if not thorough and while the piece of paper might not be legally binding, it would keep those who had signed loyal for having made the decision.

"You want me to join the Underground School Council," he asked raising an eyebrow. "I think I have the wrong plumbing, sis."

The stern teenage girl rolled her eyes at her brother's words.

"If you had bothered to read it instead of just glance at the header you would see its for a new position in the organization. I took the liberty to type it up when you were here earlier," she explained seeing him peruse the paper in front of him. Inside she felt a smirk threatening to split her face that she viciously clamped down on in order to keep her plans as close to her chest as possible.

"Vice President," Harry asked his eyes flickering to Meiko who had tensed up at his words than back to his sister, "of the Male Student Body?"

"Yes, as the only male in this school I can trust, having you in charge of the perverts who we caught tonight will be a bonus as you can see and hear what we cannot," she said gesturing to herself and the other ladies present. "Your job will be to serve as one of the guards over the prison along with Meiko."

"Devious. You think the boys might hatch a plan while they are in places that Meiko can't reach such as restrooms or baths," he said with a nod of his head. Reaching into the breast pocket of his uniform's jacket he produced a pen and quickly scribbled his name on the bottom of the contract. "They will pay dearly for trying to peep on Chiyo."

"Harry, you must be tired after your long journey and all the excitement tonight," Mari continued just before lifting her teacup to her mouth. Behind the rim of her cup she smirked seeing the slightly younger teen yawn in answer. "Hana, Harry's room is beside mine as per the chairman's orders. Please show him the way while I talk to Meiko about her duties starting tomorrow."

"Huh," the blonde asked questioningly before she saw the president's eyes shift to her left and the girl beside sitting next to her. Turning her head she saw the reddened cheeks of the fierce vice president and felt her eyes go wide for a second before she jumped to her feet. "Of course, Madam President. It would be an honor to show the new Vice President to his room."

"Yeah, yeah, vice president," Harry muttered as he pushed himself up to his feet. He hated to admit how tired he really was but in order to keep his arrival a secret he had flown from England to Japan that morning so his sisters would have no idea of his arrival and his father could not spill the beans that he was home. "Just-YAWN- Just Harry is fine."

Meiko nervously watched as the new Vice President of the Male Student Body followed the Secretary from the room. Other than a sentence here and there she hadn't been able to speak in front of the boy she had met after becoming friends with Mari years before. She hadn't even been able to speak directly to him, to shocked by his sudden appearance to be able to get her nerves under control so she could even squeak out a 'Good night'.

"You need to relax, Meiko," the raven haired eighteen year old spoke as she moved to kneel before her friend and produced a handkerchief from her pocket. The little brown smiling bear on it brought a smile to both women's faces as they thought about their younger years as she wiped it across her oldest friend's bare skin. "Harry isn't going to bite. In fact, I found out just tonight that he broke up with the Weasley girl in England."

"They... broke up," Meiko said in disbelief as she turned her eyes from her friend to the door. "He seemed to be so happy in his letters when he was with her."

"They broke up over a year ago," the President said conspiratorially as she moved to sit next to her friend, placing the now soaked cloth on the table in front of them. "You know that my little brother was in a war with the man who killed his real parents, well he broke up with her to keep her safe. She is now with another woman leaving Harry's heart free."

"His heart..."

"You know, Harry admitted in his letters what drew him to the redheaded girl," Mari said as she leaned her shoulder against her best friends. "She could hold her own with the boys and seemed to be just as good as he was at that broomstick sport his kind play. I would say, if he saw the strength and determination that you have shown me for the past four years, he might not be able to keep his heart to himself."

"His heart..." The Vice President repeated as she stared at the doorway through which the boy had left for the night. Her brown eyes were ablaze with emotion as she took in everything that her best friend was saying. This was her chance. Her chance to show him the training she had put herself through and the attitude that Mari had helped bring out in her.

"His heart... will be mine."

* * *

The wizard stood near the main entrance of the barren quad with his blue jacket lazily tossed over one shoulder. Behind him was the Prison, the lone building sat in the very center of the squared space and the only part with vegetation as trees and vines grew along its old brick surface. It was nearly everything the boy could do to keep from bursting out laughing as he saw the black and white jumpsuits the other boys had to wear for their in-school suspension. He knew his sister was one for tradition but honestly he would have thought forcing the perverts to wear pink would have been more fitting.

"These five stand accused of violating the basic human rights of their female classmates along with multiple counts of sexual harassment. Disgusting," Mari said as she looked at sheet of paper in her hand. She turned slightly and pointed to the brick building behind the USC. "Sentencing will start immediately. These five will spend one month in the school prison."

"What about him," the blonde boy asked motioning to Harry with his head since their arms were bound in shackles.

Harry raised an eyebrow before turning to his own sheet of paper with a list of names and general descriptions. The boy's name was Wakamato Shingo and had been found naked on top of the building reserved for the baths.

"Ah yes, him," Mari said with a smirk as she looked back at Harry before turning her attention back to the prisoners. "Allow me to introduce you to the newest member of the Underground School Council, Vice President of the Male Student Body, Kurihara Harry. He too will be serving time at the prison," she said and saw the boys seem to breath a sigh of relief that they weren't going to be alone, "as one of the guards."

The boy in question raised in hand with a smile toward the other males in greeting.

'That's- that's Chiy's older-' the dark blue haired Kiyoshi thought in horror as his blue eyes stared at the scarred forearm of the other boy. The Underground Student Councils female members were so rigid and dominating, but the boy behind them, despite appearing completely at ease, gave off a feeling that the first year student couldn't describe in words, only that it terrified him.

The brother of the crow-master didn't see what the guys were so terrified about when it came to the prison. While the beds might not have been the softest, the cells were at least semi-private with a toilet for their personal use. There was a community bath and shower sure but that wouldn't be any different from the being outside. The meals would be brought to them and they would be able to do their school work thanks to a monitor set up that showed their classes.

While it wasn't Hogwarts by any means, they didn't have to worry about sleeping as part of a ring of beds surrounded by another four boys and unable to handle the matter that arose from walking up endless staircases behind girls in school uniform skirts!

The group of nine students moved into the prison where Mari lead them to the room that would be their classroom and cafeteria for the next four weeks.

"The Underground Student Council will not tolerate insubordination," the crow haired girl continued once the five imprisoned boys were seated. "If even one of you morons tries to escape the others will be punished right along with you. The first escape will get you a months added sentence, a second will add three more and a third will see you all expelled."

"How can you say we violated their basic human rights and then lock us up like-" the glasses wearing boy, Morokuzu Takehito, called Gakuto by his friends, suddenly tried to proclaim as he shot up from his seat and glared at the council members present.

His question though was cut off by a leather riding crop cutting across his cheek that sent him to the floor courtesy of Meiko's powerful arm.

"You don't speak without permission," she said with a glare in her brown eyes as she snarled at the boy on the floor.

"Well how about if I just get my parents to talk to the school board," Shingo asked he stood up to take the fallen boy's face.

"Go ahead," Mari said as she produced her phone and put it on the table.

"What? Really," the blonde asked in disbelief.

"Of course, go ahead and admit that you were caught peeping at the first year girls bathing, an offense that would get you expelled normally, and instead have to face in-school suspension instead," she said with a victorious grin before watching him sink into his chair in defeat.

"This isn't even that bad a punishment to be honest," Harry broke in with a shrug. "A month hanging out with my friends doing some manual labor to help improve the school isn't worth writing home about."

When the boys looked at him in disbelief he held up his right hand, showing the words that were scarred into his flesh. 'I must not tell lies' seemed to glow in the fluorescent lights of the prison.

"What kind of school did you have to go to," the obese boy, Andō Reiji, also called Andre, asked in terror as he stared at Harry's hand with is small beady eyes.

"That isn't important," Mari demanded as she forced herself not to look at her brother's scarred hand. "Harry is one of the most honorable men I've ever met. You should be honored to have an actual war hero standing guard over you."

Harry sighed as he remembered his list of detentions he had spent at Hogwarts, forcibly ignoring the war hero comment from his sister. He knew she was just doing it to put even more fear into the five but honestly he hadn't done anything to be proud of. He supposed in his list of detentions that his hours of torture under Umbridge just barely topped his hours of answering Lockhart's fan mail.

The discussion of what was going to happen and the rules was over and they all filed out of the prison once again. Harry wasn't entirely sure why his sister was keeping him next to Meiko but it was probably to keep the perverted boy's from taking advantage of the curvaceous female Vice President. However, the way her hips moved while walking in her three inch tall high heels was almost hypnotic as Harry followed her out to yard.

Once they were outside Harry noticed a pile of stakes made from tree trunks piled high in the corner of the quad along with several rolls of barbed wire. He stopped walking next to Meiko as she turned to take in the prisoners. Something about the way she stood like a military general or an aggressive headmistress made him need to bite his lip to keep from being distracted.

"Listen up scum," the usual, to Harry at least, sweet sounding Meiko barked out like a drill sergeant in an American military movie as she moved her hands behind her back to grip her crop. "You will have three days to build a perimeter around the prison using the materials provided!"

"After school time is strictly for my Three Kingdoms study sessio-" Gakuto tried to argue only to be met by Meiko's crop again and sent to the ground.

Harry raised his eyebrow as she watched the grey haired teen put her heel against the points cheek and twist her leg back and forth. With her short skirt and the way she was facing he could see the very detailed outline of her most private area through the purple material of her thong. She was so forceful and seemed so at ease with putting the pervert in his place.

For a moment a thought of Meiko dressed in a black corset, garter belt and stockings flickered through his mind before he violently shoved it away with a blush on his cheeks. No one needed to know how he thought of his sisters best friend, especially not while they were already punishing a prison full of perverts.

"No more talking without permission," Meiko demanded before turning her attention to the rest of the boys. "The rest of you take note! Obey me or learn a similar lesson in manners. Now get to work," she demanded while taking her foot off the boy's face, allowing him to scramble after the other boys towards the tools they would need.

"Maybe I should have said something as well," the British born wizard asked as he moved to stand beside the well endowed Vice-President. "Of course, it would have been redundant since you seemed to get everything across. Though, was stepping on the boy's face really necessary, Meiko?"

"Boy's like that need to know their place, Harry," the girl said with a faint blush she was glad she could contribute to the setting sun. "They are disgusting scum who fought and argued despite the lenience that we've shown them."

"They are protesting quite a bit to a simple month of quarantine away from the female students," he admitted with a shake of his head. "It makes me wonder why they actually came to this school."

"They came for the male to female ratio," Mari answered from behind the two vice presidents making them turn toward her. "They were quite loud about it in the lunchroom yesterday morning, especially the one who calls himself Gakuto. They were sitting at one of the tables speaking loudly of waiting for a nipple slip or panty shot."

"People like that are why we men will never fully escape our reputation as perverts," he muttered and shook his head and noticing the droplets of sweat dripping from his bangs. "Its to hot out here for these uniforms," he said with a sigh before walking to one of the trees surrounding the prison and hanging his jacket on a branch.

Without a thought he unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off to hang up next to his jacket.

"A war... hero," he heard from behind him causing him to turn around to a full range of reactions. The boys were staring at him in open horror and whispering among themselves. The three girls hadn't said anything but were seemingly looking at anything but his torso.

Harry glanced down at his body unsure of what the reaction was for. He was never a big guy and probably never would be. His tone stomach was from years riding his broom in quidditch practices and matches having to rise up and lower himself and turn using his abdominal muscles to forcefully move the speeding wooden pole in the direction he wanted to go in.

"Oh... right," he muttered as he took in the newest scars. Sitting on his breastbone was a rectangular burn that spider-webbed out over his pectorals, a reminder of his attempt to free the Sword of Gryffindor from its icy prison while wearing Slytherin's Locket. The second was a jagged slice, like his scar on his forehead, that ran from just above his heart to the middle of his stomach, the cursed mark left by his second Avada Kedavra survival.

"I apologize, I forgot myself," Harry said quickly and moved to grab his shirt.

"It's fine," the President said as she moved to look at him. "We'll be talking about this later," she said with a firm glare that made even Harry swallow. "You may attend your duties as you see fit, if it is hot, get comfortable. I know you are more used to a colder climate."

"Thanks," he said with a smile before turning to the boys who were still talking to one another. "Oi, who said you slackers could relax," he demanded as he stepped around his sister to glare at the prisoners who suddenly jumped away from each other and stood up straight. "You were told you had three days to get this barricade built, I don't think you'll meet that deadline standing around!"

"Yes Vice President!" The boy's all chorused together before getting back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed and put this story in their favorites! This is my first attempt to release one of my fanfictions on the internet and I'm glad for such a positive response!

* * *

The raven haired boy sat up gasping for breath with sweat pouring from his face and chest as his emerald eyes searched out the shadowed corners of his dorm room. He threw off his sheets and rolled up and to the side, until his feet met the floor and he sat hunched over in nothing but his boxers and his head in his hands. His ragged breath was the only sound in the room other than the slight squeak of the ceiling fan above as it slowly rotated in the darkness.

The harsh red light of his alarm clock barely registered the time, three in the morning, to his paralyzed mind. He was certain if he wasn't clutching his own his hair his hands would have been shaking as the empty void within his soul called to him once more. He wanted to talk to Ron or Hermione, even Neville would be a perfect person to talk to about the terrors that plagued his dreams but they were to far now, living in England while he chose to return to Japan.

"Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore," the names poured from his lips as he saw them all pass before his eyes. Their unseeing eyes, windows to empty homes, stared back at him with various expressions of shock or pain. They were gone, their lives snuffed out in what he prayed were seconds, while he had stood back up from the sea of dead to keep living. "Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks-"

A knock on his unfamiliar door had him rising to see who could it be. He slowly made his way to the door, stepping around obstacles in hopes to not bang his shins or toes before he made it to his destination. Opening his door he was met by the harsh light of the corridor and winced at the sudden intrusion to his naked eyes.

"You're crying," the voice of Mari stated as he tried to look against the light to see who had knocked. His battle stopped when he felt her hands gently cup his cheeks before her thumbs brushed the salty liquid from beneath his eyes. When had he started crying? "I heard you scream through the wall, and you murmuring shortly after."

"Nightmares," he answered before reaching up to take her hands in his. "It's late Mari. I'm sorry I woke you up but you should go back to bed and rest before classes."

"I'm needed here though," his sister answered as she moved into the room, pushing him back and shutting the door. She had moved as fast as possible to get to her brother's room after his shout had woken her and had managed to grab her light blue robe with the happy hopping bunnies to cover her usual sleep attire, black frilly panties but no top, before leaving and knocking next door.

"Mari," she heard him question but simply took his hand and led him to through the room to his bed. She sat back against the pillows before pulling him down beside her. Her hand rested against the side of his face before he followed her silent direction and laid his head against her chest, before she pulled the covers over them both. "Mari, you don't have to..."

"Shh," she quieted him as she began to run her fingers through his unruly hair. The teenage girl didn't really remember when her parents had adopted Harry, only that she was supposed to be kind to her new brother who had been forced to live a bad life by bad people. Her mother had spent many a morning exhausted from helping Harry recover from nightmares of small dark places and glowing green lights that she hadn't understood until they were eleven.

Softly she began to hum the same lullaby that their mother had sang to them, even when she had been in the hospital before her passing, she had sang it to the three children. In her arms she could feel her brother relax at the familiar tune as she continued to lightly drag her fingers through his hair. She wouldn't pry, not yet at least. In the morning she had a meeting with the Chairman to discuss the situation with the other boys in school and she could ask him when she saw him.

For the moment, she would simply relax beside her brother as she hummed and listened to his breathing even out, a sign that he was finally slipping back to sleep. She loved her brother but something in this last year away had changed him irrefutably and she hoped her plan to meddle with his love life wouldn't push him over the edge. It would seem she would have to do some extracurricular studying in order to understand her little wizard brother.

* * *

Harry sighed as he ran a hand through his hair and watched the boys work in the yard. So far this week he hadn't stepped foot inside a classroom, spending his hours with the delinquents and Meiko as they finished the barbed wire fence surrounding the prison building. He had been forced to ask the grey haired girl to stop her usual method of punishment after the boy's seemed a bit too into their punishments.

 _ **~-~-~Flashback~-~-~**_

 _Harry silently ate his dinner outside of the shut and locked cell that served as the boy's cafeteria and classroom. The nuggets, rice and steamed vegetables that the boys had was good enough for him after a year on stolen stale bread and jerky while hiking through the woods. It was a tough lesson after the massive feasts served at Hogwarts that food was not to be wasted. Though he nearly spit his mouthful of food out as he heard the conversation taking place just on the other side of the wall._

 _"Yes I was pissed!" That voice sounded an awful lot like the big guy of the group, Andre. "I was pissed at the little fucker who kept me from licking the Vice Presidents boots! I was so close!"_

 _The wizard almost dropped his chopsticks as he listened to the boys argue over their dinner._

 _"I've never been so close to a woman's legs and her beautiful ass!" That was Gakuto._

 _"I got to say 'Fuck' to a woman," the reserved Joe said just before he began to cough._

 _"Her spit was delicious," Andre shouted and Harry thought the boy sounded close to tears._

 _"I cannot wait for my turn," the blonde Shingo shouted out._

 _"I can't believe you guys would like something like that," Kiyoshi's voice was disgusted._

 _"'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU' is something we should be yelling back at you! How could any straight man not want to be pushed around by such a beautiful woman," Gakuto shouted back._

 _Harry sat back in his chair, thinking of how to use this little dialogue to his advantage. There was no way he was going to permit these disgusting creatures lay a hand on the girl he knew from his youth. He did not like to be violent, but it would seem he would need to step forward to stop them from taking advantage of Meiko's determined nature._

 ** _~-~-~End Flashback~-~-~_**

He had mentioned the incident to his sister and she had told him to take care of the problem however he saw fit. He didn't particularly care for the way that Meiko was dealing with the punishments, it seemed a tad too violent, but he knew from experience that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. So he stood back and watched as the brown eyed girl sat on Kiyoshi's chest and forced him to look at her with her trusty crop.

"I will never bow to your violence," the blue haired boy ground out between his teeth, and Harry felt some hope for the first year student. The boy pushed through everything done to him and oddly enough, he was reminded of Neville as the boy kept rising to the occasion.

However...

"I will gladly take his punishment, Vice President," Gakuto declared as he stood up and turned to the scene that Harry was watching.

"You can use your crop on me," Shingo also stood to give his disturbed support to the glasses wearing prisoner.

"FUCK ME," Joe shouted out loudly.

"Let me lick your boots," flew from Andre's mouth.

Harry's foot was flying through the air before he really understood what he was doing and brought his heel around to slam into all four boys' faces in one swift movement. Blood flew out of the prisoners' mouths as they slammed to the ground in a violent tangle of limbs only for the shadow of the Underground School Council's Vice President of the Male Student Population to fall over them.

"I would hate to steal Meiko's fun of trying to teach you boys to become better men, but it seems as though you just aren't getting it," he said with an air of calm that he didn't really feel. How dare these boys call out such vulgar things to Meiko! "From now on," he continued and stepped forward so all they could see was the glare of the sun from his glasses against his shadowed body, "I will be dealing with you four."

A large puddle of yellow liquid began to seep out from beneath the cowering school boys.

"I think that will be enough work for today," the voice of Mari called out from across the yard, causing everyone to turn to the crow-mistress as she approached. "I can see that things are not working out like we had hoped. They still aren't learning anything. Starting tomorrow their suff... lessons will be harsher."

"The Chairman," Harry asked over his shoulder from where he still loomed over the other men.

"Yes."

"Alright boys, form a line," Harry demanded and watched as they scampered out of the mud created by their collective piss soaked dirt and stood in formation. It was only a few seconds later that he saw Kiyoshi rush to take his place among the line. "Get back inside."

As Harry marched the prisoners back into the darkness of the prison, Mari moved to stand next to her best friend. The girl was breathing heavily and staring at the back the President's brother with an intensity that the other girl had never seen before. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even seem to be sweating as she usually did when put on the spot.

"Harry came to me with concerns about the boys attitudes toward you," the dark haired girl said as she looked at her friend with her blues eyes. "He said that your punishments were fueling their lust and driving them further down the path we are trying to teach them to avoid. Starting tomorrow Hana will be accompanying you two on guard duty. Harry was never a violent person and might not have the same ease at beating the scum as you two do so bringing her in could be helpful."

"They'll learn they don't like to be hit," Meiko said with a grin as the boy her attention was focused on disappeared beyond the prison door. "It was no accident you called him a war hero that first day was it?"

"Of course not. It is was completely planned out the night before so that they would look at Harry and see just how noble he was. I didn't expect hi to take off his shirt though," she finished quietly at the thought of her brother's scarred torso. "The war did things to him, Meiko. He isn't the same boy he was before, no matter how much he may pretend otherwise. He woke me screaming in the middle of the night and when I checked on him he was in tears."

"War can break a... Man," the voice of the Chairman spoke up from behind them. His salt and pepper hair was slicked back and his mustache carefully combed above his lip so that not a single hair was out of place. His suit was straight and he held a folder filled with papers beneath his arm. "The fact that he can put on a happy face and still work on his classes astounds... Me."

Meiko shook her head at the thought of the young boy and felt the heart behind her massive chest break for him. Unlike the other boys he never talked about her chest with any sort of perverse pleasure. He never teased her about her hair or chest even way back then.

"He's having some issues with his classes," she did say after a long moment. "He tries to hide it from the boys but he is often checking their papers to figure out how he is supposed to figure out some of the problems he's having."

"Hogwarts was a school for magic not basic... Studies," the Chairman said with his usual inflection. "I will speak to him tomorrow about getting a... Tutor."

"Why not have Meiko do it," Mari said with a smirk toward her grey haired friend as she watched her go stiff at the idea. "After all, it has been so long since Harry studied any real academics that starting from the beginning will probably be helpful. Tomorrow while Hana watches the prisoners Meiko can help Harry study and catch up."

"Madam Presi- Mari," Meiko whispered and glanced at the doorway to the prison to make sure no one could hear them. "I tried showing Harry my strength and nerve but he still felt the need to protect me from those disgusting perverts. Are you sure he'll want to study with me?"

"I have no doubt about... It," the Chairman said as he gave Meiko a hard look. "Harry was always a very proud and stubborn boy, even after we adopted him in England. That being said, he has always had a big heart and a soft spot for those he considers close and loved ones. If a boy ever said to Mari or Chiyo what those boys said to you, I would expect my son to do the same if not... Worse."

The three stood outside the prison unaware of the brown haired girl who was looking at them all with sad eyes from one of the windows higher up in the school building. "No one who likes sumo can be all bad," she whispered.

* * *

Meiko smirked as she sat beside her fellow Vice President at the brown wooden table they had the boys bring out for them to work at. The boy was struggling with the advanced mathematics that came with their higher grade and more modern education that wasn't taught at his wizard school. She was leaning close to him as she watched him work on his assignment and checking his problem solving while silently enjoying the way her massive bust was hugging his upper arm and the feeling of him moving between her breasts as he wrote.

The blonde haired Hana was sitting across the table from them as she poured three cups of her dandelion tea. It was well known throughout the school that Hana prided herself on her tea making skills, even if they didn't quite match to Meiko's personal taste. With the Secretary now helping fill in the roll of guard, the boys had been set out to search for four leaf clovers to be pressed into bookmarks and sold to raise money for underprivileged kids. The blondes smaller breasts and pants she wore under her shirt was the complete opposite of the brown eyed vice president and would hopefully keep the boys focused.

Meiko could understand that not everyone was like her. She was never really one to sit lady like, and preferred to rest with her legs spread and enjoying the cooling breeze that kept her over productive sweat glands in check. She was of course by no means one of the petite girls of Hachimitsu Academy having developed well before the other girls and to much larger proportions that she had to find ways to cool down which was why she had to ask for permission for her more revealing school uniform. Still, she hated to sit still and after working so hard in your younger years in her desire to help Harry in his war, she had developed a habit of working out whenever she started to feel restless which overheated her body even more.

She dutifully ignored the boys as they brought their measly offers of clovers and placed them on the table with smiles. Her discussion with Mari and the Chairman had caused her to realize that the boys were using her personal problems to their perverted advantage and so she didn't bother to look up when they came by. The problem though seemed to be the larger boy, Andre, who seemed to be wiggling and sweating every time he asked her for something and she ignored him, leaving it to Hana to answer as she helped the British born student with is homework.

"Thank you so much for your help, Meiko," the green eyed Kurihara said as he turned his attention from his finished studies to the woman pressing against his side. He was stunned for a moment on just how close she had managed to get to him before he noticed the large pile of four leaf clovers on the table. "Wow, I didn't even notice how much those guys had managed to gather," he said with a blush.

The teenage wizard had to admit that he was slightly worried sitting across from the seemingly chipper blonde and so didn't mind the soothing touch of the girl beside him. Hana didn't seem to like him much, probably regarding him the same as she did the inmates they were watching over, and after she had nearly caved in Shingo's skull for waving her off earlier that day with a devastating down kick. For God's sake the boy had fallen to the ground and twitched like a landed fish after the blow and he thought he would need to take him to the infirmary for brain damage!

"It was no problem, Harry," Meiko said as she turned to look at the pile of clovers as well. "I merely talked to the Chairman and the President about how you were struggling in some of your courses and may need help. The Chairman will talk to you later today about receiving a tutor and I want you to know that I offered my services," she said as she pushed her glasses up on her nose.

"Ah, thank you for noticing," the raven haired boy said as he looked at the table and blushed. "I-I have difficulty asking for help and if someone can help me who can understand why I'm so far behind, it is a great relief."

"It isn't a problem," the spectacle wearing girl said as she turned her body away from him, nearly pulling his arm out of the socket with how it was trapped inside her cleavage. "I merely saw a problem and was happy to help correct it."

"We're all finished."

The voice of Kiyoshi pulled the two from their conversation to look at the boys lined up a few feet away and bowing slightly. They turned back to Hana, as this was her project, so see how the boys had done.

"Oh my, so many clovers," Hana said excitedly as she stood up to fully inspect the green mound on the table. Her blue eyes narrowed as she spotted something among their contribution and reached for it. On pure instinct alone Harry moved his books and papers to his backpack as he kept an eye on the girl and felt the rising intent to kill coming from her. "Why are their three leaf clovers... **INCLUDING IN YOUR OFFERING UNDERLINGS**!"

The green eyed wizard could only stare at what he assumed to be a possessed woman as she brought her hand down, chopping the table clear in half and sending clovers flying in all directions. Beside him, Meiko seemed to be calmly sipping her tea as she watched Hana prepare to go to work.

The blonde moved like lightning as she smashed an open palm across Gakuto's cheek before twisting around and smashing her elbow into Shingo's nose releasing a jet of nose blood. Her left leg lifted into the air and slammed into Joe's stomach sending the boy flying back before she backhanded Kiyoshi in the temple. She finished her steady tirade of pain by leaping to into a kick that caught Andre directly in the face sending the obese boy flipping through the air to land on the ground with a thud.

"Now go find some before I have to get violent," the blonde huffed as she stood among the carnage that was their inmates with blood dripping from her clenched fist.

The boys all shrieked and took off into the surrounding trees to find more clovers, some not even bothering to stand but to crawl away from the karate student as fast as possible.

The wizard moved quickly out of the girl's way as she approached the seats around the now destroyed table, pushing himself up against the grey haired vice president. The hair, the eyes, her whole demeanor was so off from the person who the crazed secretary reminded him of, but still he couldn't help but compare her to Bellatrix Lestrange. The way she seemed to enjoy crushing people so violently and causing pain was just to similar. He would need to cast a detection spell on the girl as soon as possible to make sure she wasn't possessed by the Voldemort obsessed witch.


End file.
